1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) string light and, more particularly, to an LED string light that can be manufactured easily and efficiently with low labor cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, commercially available LED string lights are manufactured typically by inserting leads of LED units directly into ends of conductive wires or by using a coupling mechanism to couple the leads of the LED units with the ends of the conductive wires. Therefore, not only are a considerable amount of time and labor required for assembling the LED units and the conductive wires, but also the LED string lights thus produced may have unstable quality due to the complicated manufacturing process.